20 Listopada 2010
TVP 1 05:45 Moda na sukces - odc. 5226 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5226); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 06:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 5227 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5227); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 06:40 Siódme niebo, ser. X - Wyszło szydło z worka, odc. 5 (The Raty’s out of the Bag); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Hurtownia książek; magazyn 08:45 Ziarno; magazyn 09:15 Zacisze gwiazd - Dariusz Kordek 09:45 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 11/18 - Hasło - txt - str.777; serial TVP 10:55 Zwierzęta świata - Cuda Wyspy Clippertona - cz. 2. Pomarańczowa armia. (Planete Clipperton/Planet Clipperton) - txt - str.777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2008) 11:35 Okazja - odc. 7/19 - Safari; serial TVP 12:05 Hotel Pod Żyrafą i Nosorożcem - odc. 3/13 - Olaf, Blondi i Myszka - txt - str.777; serial TVP 13:00 Wiadomości 13:20 Marzenie Anny (Anna's Dream (CBS - TBA)); dramat kraj prod.USA (2002) 15:00 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 10/13 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:00 Ratownicy - odc. 4/13 - txt - str.777; serial TVP 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Wściekłe gary; magazyn kulinarny 17:55 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 114; teleturniej 18:50 Jaka to melodia - kulisy 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Zaginione miasto Yore’a, odc. 46 (The Lost City of Yore); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Hit na sobotę - Taxi 3 (Taxi 3) - txt - str.777; komedia sensacyjna kraj prod.Francja (2003) 22:00 Męska rzecz... - Znaleźne (Money for Nothing) - txt - str.777; komedia kraj prod.USA (1993) 23:45 Mój chłopak zombie (My Boyfriend's Back); czarna komedia kraj prod.USA (1993) 01:20 Kino nocnych marków - Jeden odchodzi, drugi zostaje (L'un reste, l'autre part); komedia kraj prod.Francja (2005) 03:05 Kino nocnych marków - Bokser (Boxer, The); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1997) 05:00 Kino nocnych marków - Spacer po Marsie (Roving Mars); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2006) 05:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 MASH - odc. 121/225 (MASH (s. V, u - 825)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1977) 06:30 Człowiek wśród ludzi; magazyn 07:00 Dwójka Dzieciom - Panna z mokrą głową - odc. 1 - Grunt to rodzinka; serial TVP 07:30 Poezja łączy ludzi - "Potwór" (Dorota Gellner) 07:40 M jak miłość - odc. 782; serial TVP 08:40 M jak miłość - odc. 783; serial TVP 09:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 489 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 10:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 490 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 10:35 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Gaellivare ( studio ) 10:45 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Gaellivare 12:00 Kabaretowe kawałki z przeglądarki; program rozrywkowy 12:20 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - (17) gość: Zofia Czerwińska 12:50 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 61 - Straszymy, bo się o was troszczymy; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:20 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 62 - Klątwa Czarnej Perły; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1792; teleturniej 14:35 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (108) 15:10 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (49); zabawa quizowa 16:35 Słowo na niedzielę 16:50 Świat bez tajemnic - Czyje to włosy? (Jamelia: Whose Hair is it Anyway?); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 18:00 Panorama 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:35 Pogoda 18:45 Alfabet uczuć czyli 10 lat z M jak miłość - odc. 6 - Bożena Stachura i Jacek Lenartowicz 19:00 Wielka draka o dzieciaka - (10); teleturniej 20:05 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 8/12 - txt - str.777; serial komediowy TVP 20:55 Laskowik & Malicki; widowisko rozrywkowe 22:05 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Resident Evil: Domena zła (Resident Evil); film science fiction kraj prod.Niemcy, Francja, Wielka Brytania, USA (2002) 23:55 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Piła 2 (Saw 2); thriller kraj prod.USA (2005) 01:35 Honor nade wszystko cz. 2/2 (Bound by honour); film kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1993) 03:15 L jak Laskowik, T jak TEY - Najlepiej nam było przed wojną; program kabaretowy 04:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 06:58 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:12 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:37 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:38 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:14 Infonuta; STEREO, Na żywo 09:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:43 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:14 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:18 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Ja Urszula; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 12:00 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 7 (odc. 7); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2010); STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Tajemnica kamienicy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Przedsiębiorczość - odc. 10; magazyn; STEREO 14:15 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 17:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 20:00 Newsroom - odc. 10; magazyn; STEREO, Na żywo 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 20:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:00 Telekurier extra; STEREO 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 Jej sukces - Odc. 11 - Kosmetyczka; cykl reportaży; STEREO 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 22:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:23 Jak zostać miliarderem? (Who wants to be a bilionaire? Qui veut gagner des milliards); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:26 Bracia; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:27 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:51 Newsroom - odc. 10; magazyn; STEREO 02:15 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:40 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Ja Urszula; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 03:13 Telekurier extra; STEREO 03:37 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:01 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:06 Przedsiębiorczość - odc. 10; magazyn; STEREO 04:18 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 04:30 Newsroom - odc. 10; magazyn; STEREO 04:54 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:18 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Ja Urszula; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:42 Telekurier extra; STEREO 06:06 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Tajemnica kamienicy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:28 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 7 (odc. 7); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2010); STEREO TVP Info Szczecin 06:58 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:12 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:37 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:45 Fabryka kultury 08:00 Farmer 08:20 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:38 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:45 Zielonym do góry 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:14 Infonuta; STEREO, Na żywo 09:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:43 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:14 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:18 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Ja Urszula; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 12:00 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 7 (odc. 7); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2010); STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Tajemnica kamienicy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Przedsiębiorczość - odc. 10; magazyn; STEREO 14:15 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 17:00 Magazyn reporterów 17:15 Za zamkniętymi drzwiami 17:25 Menu kulturalne 17:30 Józef Piłsudski 18:25 Zdarzyło się przed laty 18:30 Kronika 19:00 Natura 2000 19:25 Alchemia zdrowia i urody 19:40 Receptury klasztorne 20:00 Newsroom - odc. 10; magazyn; STEREO, Na żywo 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 20:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:00 Telekurier extra; STEREO 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 Kronika regionalna 22:05 Enterprise – wsparcie dla biznesu w zasięgu ręki 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 Jej sukces - Odc. 11 - Kosmetyczka; cykl reportaży; STEREO 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 22:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:23 Jak zostać miliarderem? (Who wants to be a bilionaire? Qui veut gagner des milliards); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:26 Bracia; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:27 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:51 Newsroom - odc. 10; magazyn; STEREO 02:15 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:40 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Ja Urszula; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 03:13 Telekurier extra; STEREO 03:37 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:01 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:06 Przedsiębiorczość - odc. 10; magazyn; STEREO 04:18 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 04:30 Newsroom - odc. 10; magazyn; STEREO 04:54 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:18 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Ja Urszula; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:42 Telekurier extra; STEREO 06:06 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Tajemnica kamienicy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:28 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 7 (odc. 7); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2010); STEREO Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:15 Scooby Doo, gdzie jesteś?! Odcinek: 5 7:45 Rodzina Addamsów – spotkanie po latach 9:45 Magazyn UEFA Champions League Odcinek: 13 10:15 Ewa gotuje 10:45 Czarodziejki Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 11:45 Czarodziejki Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 12:45 Przygody Merlina Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 2 13:45 Dom nie do poznania Odcinek: 192 14:45 Się kręci Odcinek: 196 15:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 269 16:45 Ludzie Chudego Odcinek: 12 17:45 Światowe rekordy Guinnessa Odcinek: 12 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 24 Sezon: 2 20:00 Stand up – zabij mnie śmiechem Odcinek: 8 22:00 48 godzin 0:05 Paweł Kołodziej – John McClain 2:00 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 657 4:40 TV market 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 1409 TVN 5:55 Mango – Telezakupy 8:00 Kobieta na krańcu świata Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 2 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN 10:55 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1343 Sezon: 8 11:20 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1344 Sezon: 8 11:50 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1345 Sezon: 8 12:15 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1346 Sezon: 8 12:35 Top Model Odcinek: 11 13:40 Kobieta na krańcu świata Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 2 14:10 Mali agenci III: Trójwymiarowy odlot 15:50 Majka Odcinek: 162 16:20 Majka Odcinek: 163 16:45 Majka Odcinek: 164 17:20 Majka Odcinek: 165 17:45 Majka Odcinek: 166 18:00 Kuchenne rewolucje Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 2 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Mam talent Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 3 21:50 Holiday 0:40 Piła 2:40 Po co spać, jak można grać? 3:30 Telesklep 3:55 Nic straconego 5:35 Uwaga! TVP Polonia 07:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 41* - Urlop; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 42* - Wspólnicy; telenowela; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 43* - Choroba; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 44* - Porwanie; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:40 Złotopolscy - odc. 45* - Sieć; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:15 Ranczo pod Zieloną Siódemką - odc. 23/42 Jak zacząłem mieć dobre pomysły (Ranc u Zeleno Sedmy - Jak jsem zacal mit dobre napady); serial komediowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2000); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:50 Dzika Polska - Pełna energii - Ciepło z głębi kniei; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Zmiennicy - odc. 15 /15 - Nasz najdroższy; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:25 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 10/21 - Pocztówka ze Spitzbergenu, czyli oczarowanie; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 13:15 Atlas polskiego rocka. Koncert z okazji 75 rocznicy urodzin Franciszka Walickiego (Jacka Grania) cz. 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Gwiazdy opolskich kabaretonów - Jerzy Kryszak; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Twoje Złote Przeboje - koncert życzeń; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 14:55 Więzy krwi - odc. 24/26; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Kulturalni PL; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:20 M jak miłość - odc. 768; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 268; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 269; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Olimpiada Bolka i Lolka - odc. 10 - Pojedynek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 19:50 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Mała wielka miłość - odc. 3/4; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 "Komu piosenkę"- IV Festiwal im. M. Grechuty. Zamość 2010; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Kino Mistrzów - Matka Królów; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1982); reż.:Janusz Zaorski; wyk.:Magda Teresa Wójcik, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Franciszek Pieczka, Bogusław Linda, Michał Juszczakiewicz, Adam Ferency, Joanna Szczepkowska, Krzysztof Zaleski, Henryk Bista, Jerzy Trela; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 42. KFPP Opole 2005 - Recital zespołu PIN; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 M jak miłość - odc. 768; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Olimpiada Bolka i Lolka - odc. 10 - Pojedynek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Janosik - odc. 1/13 - Pierwsze nauki; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:55 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 416 - Medyczny trójkąt; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (107); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 1103* - Córka komendanta; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Uwaga - Premiera! - Sztuczki; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Andrzej Jakimowski; wyk.:Damian Ul, Ewelina Walendziak, Tomasz Sapryk, Rafał Guźniczak, Iwona Fornalczyk, Joanna Liszowska, Andrzej Golejewski, Grzegorz Stelmaszewski, Krzysztof Ławniczak, Roman Baranowicz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Z kabaretowego archiwum - (4); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TVP Kultura 08:05 Magia Russica (Magia Russica); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Izrael (2004); reż.:Masha Zur, Yonathan Zur; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:55 Poranek muzyczny - Arcydzieła muzyki klasycznej (WOLFGANG AMADEUS MOZART SYMPHONY NO. 41 JUPITER); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Poranek muzyczny - Arcydzieła muzyki klasycznej - Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart - Symfonia nr 41 "Jowiszowa" (WOLFGANG AMADEUS MOZART - SYMPHONY NO. 41 JUPITER); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Więcej niż fikcja - Wybraniec (Unmistaken child); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Izrael (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Informacje kulturalne; STEREO 13:40 Klasyka filmowa - Pancernik Potiomkin (Bronienosiec Potiomkin); film fabularny kraj prod.ZSRR (1925); reż.:Siergiej Eisenstein; wyk.:Aleksandr Antonow, Władimir Barski, Grigorij Aleksandrow, Michaił Gomorow; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Studio Kultura - Skarby Filmoteki - odc. 34; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Skarby Filmoteki - Warszawa.; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Miniatury muzyczne - Stanisław Soyka "Epitafium dla Mahalii Jackson"; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Miniatury muzyczne - Stanisław Soyka "Jak dzieci"; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:40 Kino rosyjskie - Monolog (Monologue); film fabularny kraj prod.ZSRR (1972); reż.:Ilja Awerbach; wyk.:Leonid Nevedomsky, Valeri Matveyev; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja (31); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:45 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja - Muzyka lekka, łatwa i przyjemna - Aktualne przeboje, piosenki z filmów i musicali; program rozrywkowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja (31); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Głową w mur (Gegen Die Wand); dramat kraj prod.Niemcy, Turcja (2004); reż.:Fatih Akin; wyk.:Birol Unel, Sibel Kekilli, Catrin Striebeck, Guven Kirac; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:15 Jazzowy początek nocy - Legendy Jazzu - Jazz współczesny - George Duke, Lee Ritenour, Marcus Miller (Contemporary Jazz - George Duke, Lee Ritenour, Marcus Miller); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:45 Jarocin po latach - Jezabel Jazz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Więcej niż fikcja - Niezupełnie Hollywood (Not Quite Hollywood: The Wild, Untold Story of Ozploitation!); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Australia (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 00:55 Lustra (Janusz Bielecki i Bela Bartok); koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:20 Kino nocne - Miłość w miejskiej dżungli (Amor en concreto); film fabularny kraj prod.Francja, WENEZUELA, Niemcy (2003); reż.:Franco de Pena; wyk.:Beatriz Valdez, Aroldo Betancourt, Carlos Miranda, Erich Wildpret, Alejandro Chaban, Gladys Prince, Alejo Felipe, Gregorio Milano, Maria Alejandra Espejo; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Kult Off Kino - odc. 29 "Londek"; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 20.11.1985; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Notacje - Adam Zaleski. Kłamstwo katyńskie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Notacje - Adam Zaleski. Ostatnie spotkanie z ojcem; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Nasz świat powszedni; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:20 Biała rzeka; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Sprawiedliwi - odc. 6/7 - Wirtuoz; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Kawaleria powietrzna - Skoki czyli wojsko leci z nieba; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Stacja PRL - Humor; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Polska z bocznej drogi - Pajda w spadku; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Polska z bocznej drogi - Za kółkiem.; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Łostówcie nóm Opole; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Hej ostała Opolszczyzna; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Opole. Halka; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Przedwojenny chłopak; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Wielka Mała Emigracja - Ułan; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Życie na czerwono - Aktywne życie; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Ateny Polskie; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:50 Ex Libris - 26; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Sprawiedliwi - odc. 7/7 - Ten ratuje cały świat; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Kawaleria powietrzna - Pi pi czyli pluton aeromobilny; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Antyczny świat profesora Krawczuka - Poczet cesarzy rzymskich - Perykles; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Niemcy (Germans); dramat kraj prod.Polska, USA (1996); reż.:Zbigniew Kamiński; wyk.:Per Oscarson, Matthew Sullivan, Vivian Schilling, Scott Cleverdon, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Peter Thoemke, Mark Folger, Teresa Budzisz Krzyżanowska, Katarzyna Figura, Edward Żentara; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Kino Młodych - Mama, Tata, Bóg i Szatan; etiuda; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Kino Młodych - Wszystko według planu; etiuda; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Ziemia; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:40 Kresowe Dzieje - Bełz; talk-show; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Nieznana Białoruś. - Świteź. Miasto na dnie jeziora; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Czarnobylcy; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Więcej niż buty; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:00 Notacje - Adam Zaleski. Szklanka na cegle; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:15 Dziennik telewizyjny - 20.11.1985; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 08:05 I Liga piłki nożnej - Flota Świnoujście - ŁKS Łódź; STEREO, 16:9 10:10 Koszykówka mężczyzn - Tauron Basket Liga: Turów Zgorzelec - Polpharma Starogard Gdański; STEREO, 16:9 11:50 Z archiwum TVP - Stanisław Marusarz - wspomnienia; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Rajdowe Samochodowe Mistrzostwa Europy - 2010 - podsumowanie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 MŚ w rajdach samochodowych - Rajd Wielkiej Brytanii; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Piłka nożna - Liga Szkocka: Kilmarnock - Glasgow Rangers; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:05 Piłka nożna - Mecz towarzyski: Polska - Wybrzeże Kości Słoniowej; STEREO, 16:9 16:55 MŚ w rajdach samochodowych - Rajd Wielkiej Brytanii; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Velux 5 Oceans - Regaty samotników; relacja; STEREO, 16:9 17:35 Koszykówka kobiet - Ford Germaz Ekstraklasa: CCC Polkowice - Wisła Kraków; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:40 Ze sportowego archiwum - Cena sławy; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:20 Mundial dzień po dniu - MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - 1/2 finału: Urugwaj - Holandia (1/2 finału: Urugwaj - Holandia); STEREO, 16:9 22:10 MŚ w rajdach samochodowych - Rajd Wielkiej Brytanii; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:25 Dzień na wyścigach - Służewiec 2010 (63); STEREO, 16:9 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 23:20 Koszykówka kobiet - Ford Germaz Ekstraklasa: CCC Polkowice - Wisła Kraków; STEREO, 16:9 01:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 08:00 Szatan z siódmej klasy - Fiołki piękniejsze od diamentów świata odc. 7; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:45 Miniatury filmowe do muzyki klasycznej - Nad pięknym modrym Dunajem; film animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Legenda Grunwaldu; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Doręczyciel - odc. 8/14 - Przesłuchania; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Bydgoszcz Hit Festiwal (3) dzień polski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Duch w dom odc.2/8 - Lek na depresję; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Polska - Ukraina; STEREO, 16:9 14:25 Miniatury filmowe do muzyki klasycznej - W. A. Mozart - Divertimento D-dur KV 205-Menuetto; film animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Nowa - odc. 5; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Apetyt na życie - odc. 9; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Życie jako śmiertelna choroba przenoszona drogą płciową; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Krzysztof Zanussi; wyk.:Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Krystyna Janda, Tadeusz Bradecki, Monika Krzywkowska, Paweł Okraska, Szymon Bobrowski, Stanisława Celińska, Aleksander Fabisiak; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Ogniem i mieczem - odc. 2/4; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Kabaretożercy - (10); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Młodzi twórcy mistrzom - Fifi. Ten, który przywraca pamięć.; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:35 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (69) - Anakonda - Polowanie; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Blondynka odc.7/13 - Pożegnanie snów; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:50 Miniatury filmowe do muzyki klasycznej - Eine Kleine Nacht Musik - rondo allegro; film animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Laskowik & Malicki - (10); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Miniatury filmowe do muzyki klasycznej - Symfonia dziecięca; film animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 S@motność w sieci - część I; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Witold Adamek; wyk.:Magdalena Cielecka, Andrzej Chyra, Kinga Preis, Szymon Bobrowski, Ruby Rosales, Anna Dymna, Agnieszka Grochowska, Jan Englert, Paweł Kukiz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:20 Miniatury filmowe do muzyki klasycznej - Edward Grieg - W grocie króla gór; film animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Glina - odc. 1/25; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:20 Zakończenie dnia TVN 24 6:00 Polska i świat 6:40 Multikino 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 11:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 12:00 Serwis informacyjny 12:10 Drugie śniadanie mistrzów 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 14:00 Areopag 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 15:40 Multikino 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 16:40 Kalejdoskop 17:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 17:40 Reporterzy 18:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 18:30 Kontakt 24 19:00 Portfel 19:21 69 dni pod ziemią 20:00 Polska i świat 21:00 Horyzont 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Dzień po dniu 0:00 Trishna & Krishna 1:00 Dzień po dniu 2:00 Szkło kontaktowe 2:50 Polska i świat 3:40 Prosto z Polski 4:00 Portfel 4:20 Drugie śniadanie mistrzów TVN CNBC 8:00 Reporterzy 9:00 Świat pieniędzy 10:00 Bilans tygodnia 10:30 Firma 11:00 Reporterzy 12:00 Świat pieniędzy 13:00 Bilans tygodnia 13:30 Goście TVN CNBC Biznes 14:00 Reporterzy 15:00 Świat pieniędzy 16:00 Bilans tygodnia 16:30 Firma 17:00 Reporterzy 18:00 Świat pieniędzy 19:00 Bilans tygodnia 19:30 Goście TVN CNBC Biznes 20:00 Reporterzy 21:00 Świat pieniędzy 22:00 Bilans tygodnia 22:30 Goście TVN CNBC Biznes TV Biznes 7:00 Flesz 7:10 Biznes tydzień 7:30 Flesz 7:40 In vino veritas 8:00 Flesz 8:10 Wybierz gospodarkę 8:55 Coolturalny weekend 9:00 Flesz 9:10 Style i biznes 9:30 Flesz 9:40 Po stronie konsumenta 9:55 Coolturalny weekend 10:00 Flesz 10:10 E-biznes 10:30 Flesz 10:40 Nie daj się fiskusowi 10:55 Coolturalny weekend 11:00 Flesz 11:10 Sektory, wektory, trendy 11:30 Flesz 11:40 Doradca finansowy 11:55 Coolturalny weekend 12:00 Flesz 12:10 Ruch w nieruchomościach 12:30 Flesz 12:40 Biznes tydzień 13:00 Flesz 13:10 Style i biznes 13:30 Flesz 13:40 Auto zwiad 14:00 Flesz 14:10 Po godzinach 14:30 Biznes dzisiaj 14:40 Panorama branż 14:50 Wspólne sprawy 15:00 Flesz 15:10 Sektory, wektory, trendy 15:30 Flesz 15:40 Fitness Profit 16:00 Flesz 16:10 Auto zwiad 16:30 Flesz 16:40 Doradca finansowy 17:00 Flesz 17:10 Biznes tydzień 17:30 Flesz 17:40 E-biznes 18:00 Flesz 18:10 Style i biznes 18:30 Flesz 18:40 Auto firmowe 19:00 Flesz 19:10 Po stronie konsumenta 19:30 Flesz 19:40 Po godzinach 20:00 Flesz 20:10 Doradca finansowy 20:30 Flesz 20:40 Ruch w nieruchomościach 21:00 Flesz 21:05 Dajemy radę 21:30 Flesz 21:40 In vino veritas 22:00 Flesz 22:10 E-biznes 22:30 Flesz 22:40 Style i biznes 23:00 Flesz 23:10 Auto zwiad 23:30 Flesz 23:40 Auto firmowe 0:00 Flesz 0:10 Ruch w nieruchomościach 0:30 Nie daj się fiskusowi 1:00 Pasmo powtórkowe Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1183 7:10 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1184 7:50 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1185 8:30 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1186 9:15 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1187 10:00 Tylko miłość Odcinek: 38 10:55 Tylko miłość Odcinek: 39 11:50 Tylko miłość Odcinek: 40 12:45 Tylko miłość Odcinek: 41 13:40 Tylko miłość Odcinek: 42 14:30 Graczykowie Odcinek: 4 15:00 Graczykowie Odcinek: 5 15:30 Graczykowie Odcinek: 6 16:00 Graczykowie Odcinek: 7 16:30 Graczykowie Odcinek: 8 17:00 Program 18:00 Oblicza Ameryki Odcinek: 512 18:30 Zabić z miłości Odcinek: 6 19:00 Ewa gotuje 19:30 Taaaka ryba Odcinek: 48 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:40 Hotel 52 Odcinek: 16 21:30 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!!! Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 2 22:00 Mamuśki Odcinek: 1 22:30 Mamuśki Odcinek: 2 23:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 22 Sezon: 2 23:30 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 57 0:20 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 58 1:10 Oblicza Ameryki Odcinek: 512 1:40 Tylko miłość Odcinek: 38 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:00 Tylko miłość Odcinek: 39 3:45 Tylko miłość Odcinek: 40 4:30 Tylko miłość Odcinek: 41 5:15 Przeznaczenie Odcinek: 3